Percy Jackson and Vampire Existence
by GiGiCullen-Jackson.GAV
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Parcel Percy P.O.V

I was walking along the beach at camp when suddenly something fell from the sky and nearly hit me on the head. Luckily I caught it before it hit me but it still hurt. It was so heavy when it hit me I dropped it. I picked it up and realised it was a parcel addressed to me.

I walked back to my cabin and teared parcel the open. In it was a piece of paper and a book set in Ancient Greek called the twilight saga. I unfolded the piece of paper and read with great difficulty,

Perseus Jackson,

There are many secrets in this world that you are unaware of but the Greek gods are aware of, but there is a secret even hidden from the Greek gods. The secret is written in these very books. I have got it translated into ancient Greek for you to uncover. Let me warn you after you learn this secret your life will be in danger.

Someone related to these stories.

PS: Beware of the Volturi. Here is a picture of them.

I folded the letter and started on the first book. By dinner I had got halfway through the first book and it was very hard to believe. If it weren't for the letter I wouldn't of believed a word of it. I slowly made my way to dinner and I didn't realise Annabeth had joined me until she shouted "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

I looked at Annabeth and said, "What?"

"Forget it."

I sighed. I was about to tell Annabeth about the letter and the books when she said, "Are you hiding something from me?"

I said, "No I'm about to tell you something." And we walked over to my Cabin to talk.

"So tell me what's going on. You seem to be lost in thoughts and you aren-"

"Annabeth, atleast give me a chance to speak"

"Fine"

I took in a deep breath and pulled out the letter from my pocket.


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth's Discovery

**I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT!**

**Percy Jackson and Vampire Existence**

**Chapter 2 – Annabeth's Discovery**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy took a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Read this"

"What is it?"

He scowled and said, "Just read it"

I unfolded the paper and realized it was a letter addressed to Percy.

Perseus Jackson,

There are many secrets in this world that you are unaware of but the Greek gods are aware of, but there is a secret even hidden from the Greek gods. The secret is written in these very books. I have got it translated into ancient Greek for you to uncover. Let me warn you after you learn this secret your life will be in danger.

Someone related to these stories.

PS: Beware of the Volturi. Here is a picture of them.** (Pic on Profile)**

I stared at the picture and shivered. They were terrifying.

"What all this about a book set?"

"It's…. well …. It came in a parcel"

I stared at him, "Where is this book set"

"I'm reading it"

I couldn't hold the laugh in and I started laughing so loud that if I hadn't covered my mouth I would of woke up Lord Hades all the way down in the Underworld.

After I had calmed down I said, "You're dyslexic you said reading gives you a headache"

He glared at me. "It's in ancient Greek not so wise girl"

I gave him my I-am-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-if-you-don't-shut-your-mouth extreme deluxe look.

He looked down and mumbled something.

I stopped glaring.

"What did you say?"

He looked up at me and shouted, "I SAID, GO TO YOUR CABIN AND GET SOME REST AND I'LL DROP OFF THE FIRST BOOK IN THE MORNING"

I stormed out of the room.

Percy P.O.V

I picked up the first book and finished it. It was so interesting. I opened my drawer and pulled out the book set carefully placing the book back and finding the second book.

On the side it read BOOK 2: NEW MOON.

I picked up new moon and started to read. After Edward left Bella, I fell asleep thinking about Bella's grief.

That night I had a terrible nightmare:

**I was standing in a bright cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. Two stories up, long slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the center of the room there was a drain.**

The people in the picture were in the room speaking in low voices they said, " Humans have found out our secret we must seek to find them"

"Master Aro, We shall send out a search immediately. They shall be destroyed"

I woke up in cold sweat. It was morning. Have to tell Annabeth I thought as I made my way to breakfast.

**A UTHORS NOTES: PLZ REVIEW I WILL BE PUTTING UP QUIZ AS NEXT CHAPTER. FIRST ONE TO COMPLETE SHALL BE MY WRITING ASSISTANT XD !**


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

******RECENTLY I CHECKED MY EMAIL AND SAW THAT SEVERAL PEOPLE HAD REVIEWED ON THIS STORY.**

**I WANT TO TELL YOU I PROMISE TO DO MY BEST TO UPDATE THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**G :)**


End file.
